


PAIN

by wowwhzl



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowwhzl/pseuds/wowwhzl
Summary: Joochan’s heart break leads to a better man.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Kudos: 24





	PAIN

**Author's Note:**

> plz enjoy this dongchan one shot, it was written fast so pls bear with my typos and grammatical errors

It was very painful for Joochan. To leave by your beloved is hard to accept especially if you did all the best you could. Under the sun, he drew the right strength to walk towards the dearest but that he could not bear it— even with the tears that had left no ceasing, which blurr his eyesight. His feet had no direction, crisscrossing like a child who had just been learning to walk, forced but instead he stumbled. He just seated that appeared to be a child who lost a candy in a grassy park. Weeping and without strength; he truly did everything in spite of the hardships and pain.

-

When the vicinity was silent and the sky was an ink of rust, the young man kept sobbing. At every sobs, you can trace the pains he went through. In the rusty ray of the daylight, a young man stood before him and covered his whole being with his lean and tall shadow. When the weeping young man noticed, he slowly looked up and studied the face of the young man who came to him and asked, "who are you?"

The young man who’s standing tall in the shadows laid his hand to the sobbing young man like he was asking you to dance in a slow gently and with love music. Despite the skepticism, Joochan accepted it and reached for the soft hand of the unknown young man. The soft, warm palm of him seemed to have been able to make the feeling of the wounded young man lighter.

-

In an aisle they’re about to pass by, the unknown young man paused and looked delicately to the hurt young man. He gently pulled him up and was taken in between skyscrapers. "What are we supposed to do here?"The hurt young man wondered but despite answering it the unknown young man gently pushed him until his back was flat on the walls and caged him in his arms. In suspense, Joochan had repeatedly gulped and his eyesight kept falling on his feet.He admits that he couldn’t bear the meaningful stares of the unknown young man who seemed to have his whole being melt into nothing.

Joochan had no strength to release from the arms of the unknown young man that he had done nothing but to accept that he had been trapped into this mysterious wonderful young man.

One step closer to him and felt the space leave them behind. They’re both feeling their warm breath. Even in the strong deafness of silence their hearts are pounding as one with accompaniment of inexplicable music. The young man lowered his head and aimed for the lips of the hurt young man.

Their lips warmed everything from the cold feeling... "You’ve had enough." Joochan was silenced to the young man's sweet voice. It was his will and wanted to hear his voice again but he had no strength to do so. "Who—" The young man put his pointing finger to Joochan’s lip, to silence him. "I know you don't have the strength to do everything." He slowly pulled away from him and said "Kim Donghyun." Donghyun reached hid hand again; at that time... Joochan accepted it without hesitations and walk back towards their places.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! give a shot— kudos and comment! ❤️


End file.
